


Идеальная совместимость

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Это порно, которое началось со свадьбы, а свадьба без драки - деньги на ветер.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 141
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Идеальная совместимость

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика [Эволюционное преимущество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403737), который надо обязательно прочесть первым!

И тут Стив его, наконец-то, поцеловал.

Тони немедленно укусил его, потому что чертов Роджерс, несмотря ни на что, пытался быть ласковым. Осторожным, даже бережным. За это стоило хватануть зубами и посильнее — надо же, довел теперь уже своего перед законом и людьми омегу до такого состояния, что джинсы плавятся, и еще пытается...

— Сию. Секунду. Роджерс!

— Нам нужна кровать, — выдохнул Стив, оторвавшись на секунду. Зрачки у него расширились, температура тела ощутимо поднялась, но тон был твердым, приказным. Еще пять минут назад Тони мог бы взвиться, устроить скандал, но сейчас… Сейчас он был согласен на что угодно, даже на кровать, до которой еще надо было дойти, чтобы вытряхнуть альфу из его тряпок и получить роскошное тело в свое полное распоряжение.

— Неженка. — Упрек вышел донельзя фальшивым. — Чем тебя не устраивает стол, например?

— Он твердый, — хрипло и быстро ответил Стив, проявляя недюжинный стратегический талант. Тони ума не мог приложить, как тот вообще еще хоть что-то соображает, а не вгоняет ему, уткнув носом... ну да, хоть бы и в тот же самый стол, высота как раз подходящая. — Ты будешь весь в синяках.

Тони дернул на нем джинсы, снова огладил твердое и крепкое, теперь уже не взглядом, а ладонью. Стив глухо завыл, стискивая зубы, и остановил его руку: подвиг, для альфы в гоне невозможный.

— Я и так буду весь в синяках, — тяжело дыша, предрек Тони. В груди кипело густой сладостью. — От поцелуев. Неси меня, и побыстрей.

Стив без всяких протестов схватил его на руки.

— Романтик, — похвалил он таким низким голосом, что у Тони мурашки по спине побежали. — В первый раз в спальню полагается... на руках...

Тони не удержался и цапнул его под ухом, где под соленой кожей натянулся тугой мускул.

— Балда, — сказал он. — У меня колени подгибаются.

— Твои колени нам еще понадобятся, — заявил Стив. — У меня на них большие планы.

Тони застонал — просто не смог сдержаться. Стив, такой старомодный, надежный, порядочный — и грязные разговорчики… Это был шанс кончить даже без прикосновений, а так опозориться Тони не мог себе позволить. Он принялся зализывать место укуса, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, и не сразу понял, что Стив спрашивает о чем-то.

— …Тони! Как ты любишь? Как тебе нравится?

Альфа спрашивает омегу в течке, как ему хотелось бы заняться сексом? От удивления Тони даже слегка очнулся от горячечного марева.

— А тебе? — выдавил он, лишь бы что-то сказать. В мозгах трещало и искрило, и ему нужно было выиграть немного времени.

— Мне нравится делать в точности так, как просит мой партнер. Чтобы он стонал и кричал, сорвал голос, требовал еще и еще, и я бы точно знал, чего именно ему хочется.

— Блядь, — не выдержал Тони. Его не то что вело — тащило, трепало и мотало разом. — Именно сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты себя отпустил. Хоть ненадолго. Сумеешь или побоишься?

Удивительно голубые глаза напротив так сверкнули, что Тони едва не прикусил язык. И прикусил бы, наверное, если бы не запредельный градус возбуждения.

— Тони, — хрипло пробормотал Стив, и его пальцы на бедрах Тони сжались так, что еще бы чуть — и остались бы синяки. — Ты точно именно этого хочешь?

Вместо ответа Тони рванул его к себе, впаялся в рот поцелуем. Хотелось одного: растопить остатки чертового льда, сломать хваленый кэпов самоконтроль и поплясать на осколках. А потом дать. Можно на них же, но лучше, конечно...

— В постель! — Это уже был приказ. — Я тебе там покажу, уверен или нет.

Тони казалось, что они блуждают по дому уже не один час. Губы горели от нескончаемых поцелуев, футболку он сам снял и бросил где-то по дороге, джинсы казались орудием пытки. Возможно, они со Стивом просто попали в пространственно-временную аномалию, и теперь обречены… Но Стив наверняка воспользовался каким-то тайным навыком спецназа, потому что толкнул одну из дверей, и — о чудо! — кровать оказалась именно там. Тони облегченно застонал, когда Стив опустил его на покрывало, и первым делом вцепился в ремень Стивовых джинсов.

— Снимай, снимай же, — лихорадочно шептал он, дергая пряжку как заведенный.

Под пряжкой торчало такое... у Тони рот пересох от внезапной жажды. Взять весь, до самого узла. Нет, сначала почувствовать внутри, где уже все было мокро, скользко и раскрыто, а потом... он рванул ремень еще сильней и справился с ним, наконец.

Тони ни разу в жизни не был с альфой. Не был, не хотел и не предполагал, что однажды будет умирать от желания поскорее заполучить в себя узел. Он требовательно заныл, и Стив очень быстро и аккуратно избавил его от проклятых штанов, а себя от рубашки. Он стоял возле постели — роскошный, мощный, распаленный — и смотрел на Тони, как на Мадонну Рафаэля. А потом опустился возле кровати на колени, подсунул широкие ладони Тони под задницу и наделся обжигающим ртом и горлом прямо на член до самого конца.

Тони выгнуло навстречу этому горячему рту, и он даже заорать не смог, так перехватило дыхание. Вместо крика вышел сиплый жалкий стон, зато в глотку Стиву Тони вогнал на полную — просто не мог удержаться. И не хотел. Не про них со Стивом это было — сдерживаться, трусить...

Стив так его вылизывал, что Тони готов был визжать, но вместо этого вцепился в светлые волосы и задвинул поглубже, решив, что сорвать голос еще успеет. Стив подчинялся с жадной готовностью, отдавался рукам Тони, его ритму, вибрировал горлом вокруг члена, и Тони понимал, что не продержится и минуты. Ему хотелось одновременно и замереть, и никогда не останавливаться, внутри копился первый оргазм — до обидного быстрый, неудержимый, мощный, прямо как Сти-и-и…

Тони растекся по кровати, перевел дыхание и понял, что только что кричал во все горло. Стив смотрел на него снизу вверх, уложив взлохмаченную голову ему на бедро.

— Какой ты красивый, — тихо сказал он, так и глядя на Тони снизу вверх. — Разгоряченный, искренний, такой... я тебя рисовал, знаешь? Всяким. А таким, какой ты сейчас — нет, потому что не знал, что так бывает.

— Иди ко мне! — Тони слегка потянул за взмокшие золотистые пряди. Ему снова хотелось целоваться, и Стив наверняка уже измучился от собственного стояка.

Стив перебрался на кровать одним слитным движением, обнял Тони, накрыл собой, как самым теплым одеялом на свете, прижался всем телом, от коленей до груди — и Тони понял, что чего-то не хватает. Только что до звона стоявший член наполовину обмяк, а светлые волосы в паху были влажными.

— Ты… Ты что? — спросил Тони. — Стив?

— Твой оргазм был слишком… заразительным. — Стив улыбнулся мягко и счастливо.

— В смысле? — удивился Тони и тут же понял, уставился на Стива круглыми глазами. — Не может быть!

— Еще как может. — Стив смутился, но говорил твердо. — Кого-то заводят черные чулки, кого-то — то, что могут застукать. Меня заводит твое удовольствие, я же так и сказал. Честно.

— А ты у меня честный парень, — ошеломленно сказал Тони. — Я, похоже, вытянул золотой билет. Ответственный альфа, хороший человек и ох, до чего горячий. Немедленно поцелуй меня и... и повторим. В смысле, попробуем все остальное.

Стив с готовностью кивнул и прижался к нему, языком повел по шее и ключицам.

— Смуглый, — пробормотал он, оставляя на Тони следы поцелуев. — Жаркий. Мой.

Тони чувствовал, как возбуждение снова перехватывает бразды управления телом, как влажно становится между ягодиц. Он заерзал — и Стив, будто получив телепатический сигнал, немедленно стек ниже, пробормотал: «Можно, я?..», а потом подхватил Тони под бедра, поддернул вверх и впился губами и языком туда, где тянуло, дергало, ныло, требовало наполнения.

— Стив! — Тони почти взвизгнул, до того это было остро. Обжигающе, так хорошо, что почти больно — и точно, как будто Стив заранее знал, чего именно и как именно Тони хочется и нужно. Да, сонастройка и хорошая совместимость, банальные медицинские факты, но сейчас не было ничего банального в происходящем. Тони задыхался от того, как Стив его вылизывал — быстро, жадно, глубоко трахая языком. Он заныл и поддал бедрами вверх, требуя еще, еще...

И кончил снова, когда Стив особенно глубоко запустил в него язык.

— Мне как будто снова пятнадцать, — пробормотал Тони. Эндорфины туманили мозг, посылали по всему телу волны остаточного удовольствия, за ними накатывали нега и истома. — Стив, я хочу твой член, твой узел, трахни меня уже!

— Все будет, — заверил его Стив. Мышцы на его плечах бугрились, пот блестел на шее и ключицах, а лицо было почти по-детски откровенным, голодным, прекрасным. — Прямо сейчас. Если ты...

— Еще как готов, черт возьми, Стив! — Тони обхватил его ногами, попытался потереться о внушительный член. Внутри было расслабленно, мокро, жарко, и хотелось одного: чтобы Стив ему всадил. И поглубже.

Стив привстал, обнял Тони за плечи, внезапно перекатился, и Тони оказался на нем верхом. Он охнул, и тут же понял, что в таком положении может гораздо больше. Облизывать Стива восхищенным взглядом, гладить ладонями роскошные мышцы, дразнить маленькие соски… Он на пробу легонько сжал пальцами один, и Стива подкинуло на кровати, как норовистого жеребца.

— Хочешь, чтобы я на тебе прокатился? — прошептал Тони.

Глаза Стива полыхали, как две звезды, с губ рвалось хищное рычание, и от всего этого — от мощи и жара послушного могучего тела под ним, от обжигающего взгляда, от низкого рыка — у Тони все сводило внутри.

— Очень, — прошептал Стив. — Очень хочу. Смотреть, как ты... сам наденешься...

— Ну, держись, Стив Роджерс! — Тони приподнялся, поймал горячий пульсирующий член в ладонь и стал аккуратно насаживаться. Размер был солидным, и Тони немного опасался, но, кажется, их со Стивом и впрямь делали друг для друга. Его растянуло, обожгло, продрало наслаждением по всем нервным окончаниям, надежные руки поддерживали его под бедра, и все, что оставалось делать — подниматься и опускаться, задавая темп, ритм, направление этих толчков, ловить искры удовольствия, разжигавшие внутри новый пожар.

Стив стонал под ним, не стесняясь, подхватывал под ягодицы, помогая насадиться именно так, как хотелось, и Тони пользовался этим, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее. Он то запрокидывался назад, то мучил себя и Стива, замедляя движения, то снова срывался в галоп — и с каждой секундой чувствовал все окончательней и слаще: вот. Вот оно, настоящее, единственное. Его альфа, даже больше, чем просто его альфа — его Стив.

Бедра ныли от напряжения, пот ел глаза, но Тони не мог остановиться — только не сейчас. Он приподнялся повыше, резко опустился и стиснулся на члене Стива в очередном оглушительном оргазме. Его трясло, выкручивало, и Стив под ним замер, окаменел, будто зачем-то пытаясь сдерживаться. Тони слепо провел руками по его груди, впился пальцами, и Стива сорвало тоже. Он зарычал, дернул на себя Тони раз, другой, толкнулся невозможно глубоко — и Тони почувствовал, как начинает набухать узел.

Наконец-то! Это было именно то, чего Тони хотел, втайне опасался и, честно говоря, предвкушал. Игрушки для омег продавались и с узлами, но даже самые удачные из них не шли ни в какое сравнение — теперь он это чувствовал. Узел рос не быстро, словно Стив давал Тони возможность соскочить, но этого как раз и не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы твердое и бугристое окаменело совсем, заполнило его до предела, хотелось почувствовать себя взятым, захваченным... и счастливым.

Грудь Стива оказалась прекрасной подушкой. Тони опустил на нее тяжелую голову, и Стив тут же обнял его, принялся поглаживать по плечам и спине, хотя его самого еще били спазмы наслаждения. На глаза навернулись слезы — потом, конечно, Тони спишет все на гормоны, но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким нужным и любимым. «Это просто секс», — напомнил он сам себе, но просто секс у него был много раз, и этот не шел ни в какое сравнение.

А еще говорят про скучный супружеский секс. Черт, они со Стивом были меньше часа как женаты, а парочка дурацких мифов о супружестве уже канула в Лету...

— Как хорошо, — пробормотал Тони и закрыл глаза. Узел в нем набух до того, что трудно было дышать: так и казалось — наберешь побольше воздуху, и переполненное тело лопнет, как воздушный шар. Как-то так себя Тони и ощущал — летящим в оглушительной, прекрасной вышине. И не в одиночестве.

И тут ему пришло в голову еще кое-что.

— Почему я до сих пор соображаю?

— Я плохо старался, — усмехнулся Стив. — Придется стараться лучше.

— Нет, я не об этом. — Тони даже приподнялся, но потом опустил голову обратно — слишком уж было уютно. — Нам всегда говорят, что в течку у альфы и омеги отключаются мозги, они превращаются в животных и могут думать только о сексе. Но…

— Совместимость, — выдохнул Стив и поцеловал Тони в лоб — нежно и легко. — Нам не требуется убойная доза гормонов, чтобы повысить вероятность зачатия.

Тони аж подбросило. Зачатие? Вот о чем он сейчас совершенно не думал, так это о детях.

Стив и сам, похоже, сообразил, что сказал лишнее, потому что быстро обнял его, прижал к себе, зашептал торопливо:

— Не бойся, ну что ты. Ты не любишь детей, да? Это жалко, я всегда хотел большую семью, но если ты против — есть способы...

К концу голос Стива стал таким несчастным, что Тони пнул его по голени — довольно сложный фокус, учитывая их диспозицию.

— Я понятия не имею, что делать с детьми, и пока что ничего такого не планировал, — пробормотал он. — В чем я точно уверен, так это в том, что если и решусь размножиться, то с тобой, но не _прямо сейчас_.

— Прямо сейчас это и невозможно. Наверное. Я на блокаторах. И поэтому…

— Мы можем просто наслаждаться жизнью и друг другом. — Тони потерся о грудь Стива щекой. — Но я, кажется, больше не в состоянии шевелиться.

— Ладно, тогда шевелиться буду я, — мурлыкнул Стив. — Готов?

Мир снова перевернулся, и теперь Стив нависал сверху, чего в обычной жизни Тони терпеть не мог. Но сейчас это означало тысячу замечательных вещей: что можно укусить Стива за губу, лизнуть в грудь, выгнуться и потереться о твердый живот, закинуть ногу на поясницу и пришпорить пяткой, потому что узел ощутимо уменьшился в размерах, а значит, можно было снова… Стив внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом поддернул Тони повыше и ударил бедрами — раз, другой, третий.

Тони в жизни своей не думал, что может завестись так быстро. Всего три толчка — а он уже впивался Стиву в плечи, кусал губы и двигался навстречу, ожесточенно колотя Стива пятками по пояснице и требуя еще. И еще. И еще!

Кажется, его втянуло в какой-то непрерывный оргазм — спазмы удовольствия почти не утихали, любое движение — его ли, Стива — отзывалось фейерверками во всем теле, и честное слово, услышь или прочти он такое раньше — скривился бы от неуместного пафоса. А сейчас кривиться не хотелось. Хотелось орать, срывая голос — и Тони орал, и хватался за Стива, и целовал его, беспорядочно тычась губами куда придется, и краем сознания мечтал лет через сто умереть вот так — на пике почти непереносимого наслаждения.

— Тони, — шептал ему Стив, почти не размыкая губ — все равно они распухли от поцелуев, да и Стива Тони сейчас слышал словно бы всем собой. — Тони, Тони, Тони...

Узел скользил, запирал, набухал и спадал, чтобы набухнуть снова — и Тони сам потерял и счет оргазмам, и остатки рассудка, и все, совершенно все опасения. Просто были Стив и он сам, вместе, и никаких других не существовало в принципе. Тони очнулся на мгновение, обнаружил, что вновь сидит на Стиве верхом, насаживаясь на узел как можно глубже, и тут же провалился в горячую пропасть, не имеющую дна.

Очнулся он от того, что невидимая в темноте могучая сила бережно придерживала его, не давая соскользнуть с узла, и настойчиво поила водой. Тони благодарно глотнул, прокашлялся и выговорил:

— Я отключился, что ли? Ну ты даешь, Стив. Такого со мной раньше не случалось.

— Ты меня немножко напугал, — сказал Стив, тоже делая несколько глотков. — Но вид у тебя был совершенно счастливый, так что пугаться я перестал довольно скоро. Нам бы поесть…

— Настоящий альфа, — простонал Тони. — Узел вытащить не успел, а уже о еде думаешь.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько потратил энергии? — Стив мягко коснулся уголка его губ своими. — Мы оба потратили. Возьми меня за шею, пожалуйста, и обхвати ногами, я не хочу тебе навредить, а расцепляться рано.

— И куда ты меня потащишь, неандерталец? — Тони сделал, как было велено, сладко и болезненно охнул, когда узел шевельнулся внутри, задевая все растянутое, натертое и натруженное. — Я не уверен, что у меня вообще есть еда. Хотя ты же приносил чизбургеры…

— Я позволил себе сделать заказ, сэр, — сообщил Джарвис. — Все уже доставлено и ожидает вас на кухне.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — в один голос сказали они оба, переглянулись и несколько растерянно рассмеялись. Удивительно, как легко было отвечать на неуверенную, но такую искреннюю улыбку Стива. Сидеть у него на руках, обхватив коленями за талию, а руками за шею — тоже. На каждом движении узел чуть сдвигался, и Тони вздрагивал — ощущения были острейшие.

— Надеюсь, это можно есть руками. Чинно сидеть за столом в окружении фарфора и серебра я сейчас совершенно не готов, — заявил Стив, и Тони понял, что любит его — остро, беспомощно и всем сердцем. Было страшно — так страшно! Но внутри уже просыпался знакомый кураж, требовавший немедленно составить план завоевания, разработать мероприятия по захвату и удержанию… Сбивало с толку чувство, что в этот раз покорять и завоевывать не нужно, все уже случилось — лучшим образом из возможных. Но ведь нужно было принять во внимание всякие непредвиденные обстоятельства, например…

— Мистер Старк, — внезапно ожил Джарвис, прерывая тишину, — боюсь, вы несколько не вовремя.

Тони еще не успел изумиться, как знакомый голос зазвучал из прихожей, и Стив рефлекторно обхватил Тони поплотнее и принялся беззвучно, страшно рычать.

— Что значит не вовремя, старина, я в своем доме! Что?..

Говард возник на пороге, принюхиваясь, и в секунду понял все. Он оскалился, расправил плечи и шагнул вперед.

— Что здесь происходит? — Рык Говарда разнесся по дому, но Тони он давно не впечатлял, а Стив… Тони даже было интересно посмотреть на то, как эти двое будут мериться статусами, если б еще не узел в заднице. Но гормоны стресса сделали свое дело, узел опал, и Стив аккуратно опустил Тони на пол, мгновенно замотал в какую-то скатерть, которых отродясь не водилось на кухне, и задвинул его себе за спину. Вот этого Тони позволять не собирался.

— Я женился, — заявил он, выглядывая у Стива из-за спины. — Чем ты недоволен, ты разве не хотел, чтоб я выбрал самого лучшего альфу?

Говард тяжело смотрел на Стива. Тот, судя по встопорщившимся на затылке волосам, не намеревался уступать.

— Я люблю вашего сына. Сэр. — сказал он хрипло. — Не доводите до греха, при всем моем уважении.

— Любишь, значит. — Говард смерил Стива взглядом с ног до головы, и тут кто угодно бы смутился, особенно стоя без штанов, но Стив смотрел на Говарда спокойно и прямо. — Я знаю, что ты искал его в пустыне, как одержимый. Ты не мог просто попросить денег? Захотелось получить все и сразу? Ну и что ты собираешься делать дальше, капитан? Бросишь службу? Осядешь дома, будешь жить на приданое? А когда поймешь, что прогадал, и маленький сладкий омега не такой уж…

От внезапного грохота у Тони заложило в ушах, а взметнувшаяся пыль и вовсе оказалась сюрпризом. Говард исчез, как не бывало, только подошвы щегольских ботинок торчали из внезапно образовавшейся дыры в стене. Пыль медленно оседала, а Стив с ужасом глянул на Тони и сказал:

— Я не хотел. Но он не должен был так говорить, я просто...

— Расслабься, Стив, — спокойно сказал Тони и зашагал к дергающимся ногам. — Старки сделаны из железа, ты его не убил, а исполнил мечту моей буйной юности. Да и стена эта из гипсокартона. Не хочешь пока сходить одеться? Можешь и мне что-нибудь принести для приличия.

Стив с сомнением послушал доносившиеся из дыры ругательства и подумал, что убивать Тони в ближайшие пять минут Говард не станет. Этого должно было хватить.

Назад Стив вернулся через четыре: в футболке, джинсах на голое тело и босиком. Штаны и футболку Тони он нес в руке, жалея, что не прихватил кроссовки — ими можно было кидаться в случае крайней необходимости.

Тони уже вытащил Говарда из пыльной дыры и скептически смотрел на наливающийся багровым синяк у того на скуле.

— А хороший у тебя удар, Стив, — сказал он задумчиво. — Нет, правда, я бы и сам лучше не сделал.

В руках Говард держал тяжелый хрустальный хайболл, наполненный чистым виски чуть ли не всклень, и смотрел на Стива тяжело, прицельно. Стив приготовился уворачиваться, но, судя по всему, тратить хорошую выпивку на него Говард не собирался.

— Я сожалею сэр, но вам не стоило так говорить о…

— Не стоило, — поморщившись, кивнул Говард. Стив запнулся на середине речи и вытаращился на него, как на свободную кассу в Волмарте в Черную пятницу.

Тони отчетливо икнул и протянул Стиву руку.

— Дай мне одежду, — попросил он. — И налей, как ему, ладно? Это надо отметить: мой отец впервые в жизни признал, что был неправ.

Двигаясь, как под водой, Стив налил Тони примерно треть бокала. Алкоголь в разгар течки употреблять не рекомендовали, но ради такого дела Стив был готов нарушить правила. Не каждый день ты бьешь морду отцу собственного новоиспеченного мужа, едва успев вытащить узел из задницы этого самого мужа. Член в штанах заинтересованно шевельнулся, и Стиву страшно захотелось выругаться — и выпить.

— От вас обоих несет, как... — Говард отпил, тут же скривился и приложил холодный стеклянный бок к внушительному синяку. — Как и должно, в общем. Тони, я очень зол. Но если бы тебе не нравился этот альфа, ты бы отстрелил ему пару конечностей и сдал бы властям, так что...

Стиву подумалось, что это самое странное отцовское благословение, какое он в жизни своей слышал.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — Говард снова начал заводиться, но прежний запал уже исчез. — Теперь я понимаю, почему Стерн ретировался с такой скоростью. Я-то думал, это ты его довел мне назло.

— И я бы непременно это сделал, не сомневайся. — Одетый Тони выхватил стакан у Стива из рук, сделал внушительный глоток, а потом поцеловал в губы — легко, но слишком жарко для такого мимолетного поцелуя. — Но Стив успел раньше.

— Ясно. — Говард, как ни удивительно, умел признавать поражения. Он оглядел их с ног до головы и махнул рукой. — Что же... совет да любовь или как там полагается говорить в таких случаях. Надеюсь, вы хотя бы предохраняетесь.

— А если нет? — тут же взвился Тони. Стив только диву давался: пару часов назад тот и слышать не желал о детях, но в пику Говарду, кажется, забеременел бы и тройней, причем не сходя с места. — Если я залечу, вычеркнешь из завещания?

— Тони, — очень устало сказал Говард, отставил стакан и посмотрел на сына так, словно тот сделал ему больно. Может, и сделал — но явно не первым. — Веришь ты или нет, я волнуюсь за тебя и не желаю тебе зла. Хочешь детей — никто тебе не запретит, но не слишком ли ты молод, а?

— И даже не будешь устраивать помпезную свадьбу и демонстрировать всей Америке, что пристроил разгильдяя-наследника в надежные руки?

— Ты хочешь такую свадьбу? — спросил Стив, и Тони поднял на него полные ужаса глаза.

— Церковь, набитая народом, как метро в час пик, чересчур тесный белый костюм, бесконечная череда гостей, которым плевать на меня и тебя? Благодарю покорно.

— Значит, не будет ничего подобного, — сказал Стив и посмотрел на Говарда с намеком. Тот понял, поднялся и бросил взгляд на дыру в стене.

— Пришлю кого-нибудь починить. Потом, когда вы... закончите.

С тем и отбыл.

Тони, кажется, едва заметил его отсутствие. В нем проснулся животный какой-то голод: хотелось укрыться в логове, набить живот, спать, любить Стива, по необходимости повторить. Стив, похоже, был с этим полностью согласен, а потому подхватил контейнеры с едой и направился обратно в спальню. Тони обогнал его и начал раздеваться прямо по дороге, чем едва не вызвал съедобный катаклизм, но Стив не зря носил звание капитана и все контейнеры удержал.

— Надежный, — ошалело констатировал Тони и прижался к Стиву крепче. Им внезапно овладели все тревоги сразу: впереди было неясное, загадочное, непознанное будущее, и как с ним справляться, он не знал. Не думал ведь даже, что такое может случиться с ним, Тони Старком — но ведь случилось, и с каждой минутой пускало корни все глубже, а он ничего не мог сделать и, самое страшное — не хотел. — Стив. Черт. Как мы будем жить, а? Мы же разные, как... как альфа и омега, у меня омерзительный характер, у тебя чертовы принципы!

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что жить мы будем вместе. Вместе с твоим характером, вместе с моими принципами, и ни на что другое я не согласен. Я демобилизуюсь из армии, ты…

— Начну производство чистой энергии, я давно хотел, но отец!.. — начал было Тони — и не закончил. Стив протягивал Тони что-то из коробки — кажется, пицца-ролл, — и рот Тони наполнился слюной. Он откусил кусочек, глядя Стиву в невозможно голубые глаза, и все переживания внезапно отступили, оставив только тепло и любовь.

— Это запрещенный прием, — жуя, сказал он. — И самое ужасное, что я это понимаю и все равно поддаюсь. Стив, все это так странно, но... я тебе верю. И если сейчас скажешь, что всегда будешь на моей стороне, поверю тоже.

— Но это само собой… — начал было Стив, но взглянул на Тони и продолжил: — Всегда, Тони. Обещаю.

— Тогда снимай джинсы, — усмехнулся Тони, облизывая пальцы. — Мне кажется, мы не закончили.

Стив с готовностью кивнул и поднялся.

Было у него чувство, что в каком-то смысле они с Тони не закончат никогда, и от этого делалось так легко и счастливо на душе, что сердце пело.

Он представил себе, как утром спальню зальет солнечный свет, а Тони недовольно поморщится и зароется поглубже в подушки. Как он сам после пробежки придет к нему с самой большой чашкой кофе в руках, а сонный и взъерошенный Тони счастливо улыбнется — кофе и Стиву одновременно. Как вечером они сядут ужинать вдвоем, и можно будет целовать Тони в любой момент, когда захочется. Представил — и решил, что целовать можно начинать прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь ужина.

И Тони был с ним совершенно согласен.


End file.
